So You Think You Can Talk
by Waterbender121
Summary: Maximum Ride in Nudge's view


Hello! I'm Nudge. My real name is Monique, but I'm just Nudge. No one calls me Monique. I have wings. Yes, I'm a mutant kid with bird wings. I'm 95% human, the rest, you guessed it, bird. Some wacky scientists messed with our DNA and now we have wings. But we escaped the School ages ago. The School is the place where we were created. Oh and by we, I mean my family, the Flock. Max; the leader and brave one. Fang; second in command, quiet guy. Iggy; blind guy and sarcasm. Me, Nudge; motormouth and loyal one. The Gasman; The mimicker and Bomb kid. Angel; The sweet and the mindreader. Thats the Flock for you.

Current status of whats going on with the Flock: Angel is back in the School, Gazzy and Iggy are back at home, angry and doing who knows what, and Max, Fang and I are on our way to save Angel from the Earasers. Oh ya, we have these enemies, Earasers. 50% human, 50% percent wolf. Sort of like werewolf's only they can transform whenever they want and are aware of what they are doing as a wolf. Awful, huh?

Well Angel got captured by them.

Fang, Max, and I are in the air, right. Flying to save Angel. And Max and Fang stop. I heard Fang say, "No" twice and Max saying meet me somewhere. Confused I interfered, "What's going on? Are we stopping because I'm starving. ANd I'd really like to et at, like, a fast food place. Or is that not why we're stopping? If it's not why are we stopping?"

"Max wants to play super girl, defender of the weak" Fang scowled.

"Okay," I said. That was a lot for Fang to say. I was impressed.

"Oh," I said, suddenly remembering, "Max once saved a rabbit from a fox once. Then we took care of it. That was fun. The bunny was so _**cute! **_Is this the same thing? Are you going to save another bunny?_**"**_

"Sort of" Max replied. "It won't take that long, I'll catch up real soon. We'll meet up at Lake Mead if anything goes wrong."

Fang looked mad. Really mad.I mean not the normal mad, but the steam-coming-off-the-back-of-his-neck mad. Really mad. But Max went down anyway. Fang and I flew in silence. Which was really hard for me because I was aching to ask what Max was doing, because I was sorely confused, but I kew better then to bug Fang when he was this mad. I stayed silent until Lake Mead, where we stopped flying, and landed. This worried me, Max said she would be back with us by now if nothing went wrong. When I'm agitated, I talk. I couldn't take it. I just had to talk!

"So, Fang. Why are you mad? And why isn't Max here? She said she would be here if nothing went wrong, but she's not here. What does that mean? Is she in trouble? She is isn't she? Thats not good. If she doesn't come back in time, where will we sleep? Were you prepared for this? This is bad isn't it? What happens if she never comes back?"

I took a deep breath after I had said all this. Fang sighed."Max will be fine."

Thats all he said. After all I had said. Thats all he said. Really! So I started babbling. "Are you sure, cause she's not here. This is so not good. How long do you think we will be here? I'm starving so do you have anything to eat. I wish we could go to some fast food place cause that sounds really good, don't you think? In fact, almost anything to eat would sound really good. I hope we make it to Angel before they kill her. I hope she's okay. Do you? I hope they turn her all wacko. I think Lake Mead's kinda pretty, don't you. I'm starving."

"Take a deep breath, Nudge." Fang said. I did. "I have nuthin to eat, sorry."

"That's okay. Do you think California is a good place, except that it has the School. I think so. Maybe it would be fun to live there. How do you think Iggy and Gazzy are doing? I hope their doing better then us. How long do you think it will take for Max to get back? I hope it will be soon. Where do you suppose she is? Do you think that we can risk leaving this place for some food? I'm worried Fang." I said.

"Not sure." Fang replied.

"What is Max doing?"

"Probably hurt or something. But she'll recover." Fang stated. He seemed sure, so I believed him. I sat down and sighed. "I just wish Max was here. I really I wish I had my parents, I wish we could be back at home and the Erasures had never found us."

Fang nodded in agreement. "We should probably go into one of those caves, it's getting dark."

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. Oh, please no, I thought. First Angel, then Max, please not Fang to. I walked to the entrance of the cave and saw a flock of hawk. I sighed in relief. Fang was one of them. He flew into the cave. I inhaled. Food!

"Burger?" he asked casually.

"Yes!" I grabbed them,"And pie. Yay!"

I started wolfing it down. Fang went to the entrance of the cave. "Do you think she'll come back? Cause she still hasn't." I said when I had finished.

"I don't know, I really don't know."


End file.
